


Overshadowed

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Virus strikes early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn/Dusk AU. Hideki had always lived his life in the shadow of his twin sister, Sayo. But that begins to change after a chance meeting with a certain rival Tamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proper Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not too many people use the Dusk male protagonist or Dawn female protagonist as main characters, but they feature in this fic alongside Koh and Sayo.

The purple-haired boy leaned over the railing of the viewing room, watching the fight that was going on down below.

 

"And the winner is… Sayo!"

 

Of course it was. It always was.

 

"Did you see that?" he overhead a spectator behind him asking. "She was incredible!"

 

"I know, right? Mark my words: that girl is the future of Night Claw!"

 

The boy had heard more than enough. Glumly, he shuffled out of the viewing room with his head down, not paying much attention to where he was going. He was just about near the exit… and then came the collision.

 

"Oh! I beg your pardon," announced the person he'd bumped into: a blonde-haired boy about his age. "Hey… you're Sayo's brother, aren't you?"

 

How typical. That's all he was to people: the brother of the rising Tamer…

 

"It's Hideki, right?"

 

The purple-haired boy suddenly raised his sunken head, his eyes wide with surprise. He actually knew his name!

 

"I've seen your matches. You're pretty good, you know! I hope I'll get to face you someday. By the way, the name's Koh."

 

"I'm Hideki. Oh… I guess you already knew that..." replied the purple-haired boy, blushing with embarrassment.

 

Smiling amicably, Koh extended his hand. Hideki nervously reached out his own in response.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Koh as they shook hands. "I'd like to stay and talk, but I've got a match coming up soon. I'll see you around, Hideki!"

 

With a friendly wave goodbye, Koh made his way out the exit, leaving a somewhat dumbstruck Hideki standing by himself.

 

That was Light Fang's rising Tamer? Night Claw's biggest rival? Koh seemed to know him better than most of his own team-mates did…

 

Still feeling rather flustered by the encounter, Hideki tried his best to compose himself together and headed out to the waiting room. A throng had already gathered, eagerly awaiting Sayo's arrival.

 

"There she is!" shouted one of the spectators. At once, people and Digimon began to surround her.

 

"You did great out there, Sayo!"

 

"Awesome work, Sayo!"

 

The girl slowly made her way through the adoring crowd, shaking hands and trying to be as gracious as she could manage. Spotting her brother, she called out to him.

 

"Meet me in Dark Plaza!" she said... At least, he thought so. It was very difficult to hear over all the noise. And so, the boy headed off to meet up with Sayo. She was still his twin sister, after all, and he still loved her... even if she was the one who got all the fame and glory.


	2. Koh VS Sayo

_Koh had to admit: the Tamers and Digimon competing in the qualifying rounds of the Tournament were impressive. The last match, which had just ended, had Fumiko, his twin, of Light Fang with her partner DarkTyranomon against Hideki, Sayo's twin, of Night Claw and his partner Gryzmon_.

 

_If he was completely honest, he was quite pleased with him that he had Digimon who were more Light Fang's specialities than Night Claw's. What was his true alignment if it wasn't to Night Claw and the team's more Dark-based creatures?_

 

 _While the two Digimon had seemed evenly matched at first, due to both being at the Adult level, Hideki and Gryzmon had won thanks to Gryzmon's brute strength and superior muscle bulk. They were advantages against DarkTyranomon's clumsiness in his temporary body_.

 

 _Even with Gryzmon's advantages, the fight hadn't ended as quickly as one would have expected, almost ending in a tie. DarkTyranomon, despite his disadvantages, had stubbornly refused to give up. This made it very difficult for Gryzmon to end the battle on his terms within the time restriction_.

 

 _As much as DarkTyranomon and Fumiko tried, it wasn't going to be a win for them. With the seconds counting down, Gryzmon had fired one final attack. When it hit, the battle went to Night Claw_.

 

Koh shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the Night Claw girl in front of him, his rival Sayo. They exchanged pleasantries and the referee signalled for the match to start with an exclamation of “FIGHT!” A clock, which now displayed the health bars for the Digimon, started its countdown from ten minutes.

 

The purple-haired Night Claw girl immediately took out her aquamarine and lavender Digivice as a white light enveloped her partner Digimon.

 

“Lunamon evolve to...” Koh heard her partner announce as a flash of light overcame her and disappeared just as fast, leaving a tall pink and blue rabbit in her place. “… Lekismon!”

 

Koh had the same idea as Firamon now stood where Coronamon had been before. The two Adult Digimon immediately got into battle stances and began circling each other, each looking for an opening.

 

Firamon struck first. “Fira Bomb!” He called out.

 

Koh knew Sayo recognized this attack; he had pulled it on her many times before and won matches because of it. He figured it would be the same today. The attack did nothing, however, as Lekismon dodged it and took advantage of Firamon's wasted chance.

 

“Tear Arrow!” Lekismon's move didn't require any use of the senses to work. Several pillars of icy cold water arced up around Lekismon and went hurtling towards Firamon.

 

The mighty lion Digimon was unable to avoid them all, causing his health to drop drastically. Regardless of the health drop, Firamon lunged forward at Lekismon. A flurry of paw strikes and bites accompanied by blasts of flame came at the lunar Digimon, most of them hitting his foe.

 

The two continued to exchange blows, with Firamon's health being chipped away more than Lekismon's. The clock kept ticking away the minutes and seconds, with neither gaining a lead over the other.

 

As the final seconds vanished from the clock, Lekismon prepared her final attack. “Moon Night-”

 

Lekismon was cut off as a loud blaring sound signified that the clock had reached zero, ending the match.

 

“I can't believe it, folks,” the referee announced from the loudspeakers. “The clock's run out of time. Due to Firamon having less health, Sayo wins the Normal Tournament!”

 

Koh watched Sayo glance at her partner, who was breathing heavily from the battle. His own Firamon was breathing just as hard. White lights enveloped the two as they devolved back into Coronamon and Lunamon.

 

The pair left the stadium after that. Before Koh returned to the lobby, he met up with his twin and Hideki on the Night Claw side on the building since Hideki had expressed a desire to battle with his rivals.


	3. Grimmon

"That was an impressive match!" said Hideki, smiling at Koh. "Most Tamers don't last that long against my sister!"

 

"It was an honour to have faced her," Koh replied graciously. "It's a shame that I wasn't matched up against you, too. But, now that the competition's over, we're free to do things our way!"

 

"How's Thriller Ruins sound for the battleground?"

 

"Perfect! After you," said the blonde haired boy, gesturing towards the portal. Hideki walked onto it and vanished into thin air, followed by Fumiko and, finally, Koh. The three tamers re-materialized amidst the bleak dilapidation of Thriller Ruins. Koh and Hideki began to confer with their Digimon, while Fumiko sat off to the side.

 

"Shall we begin?" asked Koh.

 

"Ready whenever you are," Hideki replied.

 

Their Digimon lining up and assuming fighting stances, Fumiko walked into the middle of the battleground, ready to act as referee. The two boys shook each other's hands and Fumiko was about to start a countdown when a bone-chilling laugh echoed across the field. A hideous whip-like creature suddenly appeared before them.

 

"Well, look at that!" he said, his voice dripping with disdain. "Light Fang's very own golden boy… and his sister, too! And, over here, I see we have the dregs of Night Claw…"

 

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" snapped Hideki.

 

"You can call me Grimmon. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you!"

 

"What do you want from us?" asked Koh, tension lining his face.

 

"What do I want? Simple! To kill anyone who stands in my way. And that includes you!" he announced gleefully.

 

"Just try it!" said Hideki, sneering. "Gryzmon, attack!"

 

The bear lunged at the monster, digging deep into his right arm with his fangs.

 

"Argh! Damn you!" he shouted in pain, finally managing to shake Gryzmon off.

 

Sensing the danger their Tamers were in, Fumiko and Koh's Digimon evolved into DarkTyranomon and Firamon, launching a series of onslaughts against Grimmon.

 

"Ack! Ouch!" sputtered the injured Digimon, reeling from their attacks. "You seem to have caught me off guard… impressive. Looks like I'll need to regroup. We'll settle the score later. In the meantime… Chrono DSR!"

 

At once, a blinding purple flash of light emanated from Grimmon, causing the humans to collapse and the Digimon to devolve. He then fired a burst of energy from the cannon affixed to his arm; it whizzed through the air and struck the portal, destroying it in a powerful explosion.

 

"Have fun getting back home!" he cackled, disappearing just as quickly as he arrived.

 

Wearily, Koh began to lift himself up. Beside him sat his sister, rubbing her head.

 

"Fumiko! Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine..." she muttered, slowly standing up.

 

"Hideki!"

 

The boy was lying motionless on the ground; as fast as he could manage, Koh ran over to assist him.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Hideki slowly opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of a concerned-looking Koh staring him in the face.

 

"Yeah," he replied, mustering up a smile. "I think I'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: Gameverse #4: blush; Too Many Cookies #39: in good company; Pairing Diversity #15: warming; and finally, AU Diversity (different loyalties! AU) #5: bubble.


End file.
